warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ba'Y'Skether Sept
''A Swift Introduction'' The Ba'Y'Skether Sept is an isolated Tau Sept stranded far from any of the Previous Sphere Expansions had dared to go. Located in the Northern Fringes of the Segmentum Obscurus, this Sept was founded by a Catastrophic Accident. The current residents of the Ba'Y'Skether Sept are heirs from the Velk'Han Sept. The Gue'vesa Auxilaries of the Velk'Han Sept had developed in a Sizeable Faction in their Sector of the Tau Empire, even convincing a few of the Influential Ethereals to allow an experimental Expeditionary force almost purely comprised of Gue'vesa soldiers and Psykers. This daring Force was spearheaded by Aun'ui Velk'han Bant'jash and Shas'O Velkhan Mesme Shi'ur. A Fleet of Retro-fitted Imperial navy warships with Tau Weapons and Tau Warships retrofitted with the necessary equipment to allow Kor'vesa Astropaths to attempt the a Deep Warp Jump. The Original plan was to take the Expeditionary fleet from Jericho Reach to the Other Side of the Tau Empire in the Crucis Sector. But while in Mid Warp Jump, Attracted by the Large Presence of Psykers a Storm in the Immaterium threw the Vessels severely off course. Once they came out of the Warp and back into Realspace the Fleet's communication arrays were severely damaged and their Sensor arrays barely functioned. They detected a Habitable planet with enough landmass to land their Fleet of Ships. The Kor'Vattra safely navigated the Warships planet-side. The Diplomatic forces would name theStar System and the Planet, Ya' Taal or Planet of Salvation. The Expeditionary forces would begin to utilize pre-fabricated blueprints and Materials provided by the Earth Caste back in the Velk'han Sept to begin forging their own Colony since they found the planet without inhabitant. The Earth Caste would focus on repairing the Communications Relays and drawing up plans to how to best maximize the limited Land mass and how to generate Floating Cities for future Population Growth. ''History'' ''Establishing the Sept After the Tau successfully Landed their Warships onto the Largest Landmass on Ya'Taal, the Earth Caste Architects and Engineers began to rapidly build up the First City of the Sept. Their focus was building Habitations for all the Caste members and ramping up Military Facilities to maintain their Standing forces. While the Earth Caste built their new home the Fire Caste with the Water Caste explored the Surface for anymore intelligent life. To their absolute shock they found no other races on the surface to contest the Marooned Expedition Forces. It was if the planet had been specifically set aside for the Lost Space travelers to find. In matter of Months The First City of Ya'taal called '''Sho'aun'or'es '''would eventually create the First Floating City and it would become the Capital City Ya'taal called '''Fio Ta'shiro Shi'. These Floating Cities would become the backbone of the Sept on the Planet Ya'Taal. After the Success of Fio Ta'shiro Shi the Soon to be Metal Caste began to construct more Floating cities and the once Small population of Ya'taal would begin to boom. In the Coming decades TheGue'la of Ya'Taal would see a startling number of Psykers born. The Long Under practiced techniques of Staving off Warp Corruption became a House hold necessity. Before long Psykers were a common place Gue'la that it was rarer to find a Gue'la that didn't have some sort of Psyker power. Metal Caste Scientists theorize that the extreme exposure of the Warp Jump corrupted the Genetic code of the Expeditionary force and made them have a Predisposition to psyker awakening. As the Floating Cities and Landmasses filled with newborn children of Ya'taal and the Ba'Y'Skether Sept the Caste began looking for resources to recreate the technology once readily available to them when they were a part of the Main tau Empire. The Aquatic Domain underneath the Landmasses would be explored by brave Mist Caste and Metal caste Battlesuit pilots. They would find a Crystaline resource much akin to Fio'tak. The Metal caste would Dub the material Taal'tak, paying homage to both their new homeworld and the name of the Tau's strongest material. Once the Sept realized Taal'tak was a natural mineral in the entire ocean and was the in the geothermal layer of the Planet the Sept was able to harvest a great abundance of the much needed material to restart manufacturing much of their old Tau technology. Much of the Old ways were recovered from aging Kor'ves drones and utilizing the endless power of the moving Ocean and thermal plants on the Land masses. They could recreate the power provided by the Plasma generators of old. Before the turn of the next century much of Ya'taal was a humming like a Proper Tau Sept founded in the Main empire. ''Expanding to the Stars As the Gue'vesa and the Tau expanded across the Surface of Ya'Taal and explored the depths of the Ocean planet. They longed to once again take flight into the Cosmic roads like before and would begin focusing their efforts in using the new found resources on Ya'taal to build up a new Kor'vattra. The Newest Generation of Warships were no longer haphazardly thrown together vessels to accomodate a handful of Astropaths. but fully designed around crewing an entire ship's worth of Psykers. New technology to minimize their Presence in the Immaterium. The rapidly growing population of Ya'taal was then sent out to the two nearest planets in the star system, The first Planet settled was named Junats Kir'qath (Literally translated as Side Defender, or Shield Brother for gue'la) and the Other planet was called J'karra or Mirror as it shared the same orbit as Ya'taal and had the same Planetary Composition as it but on the other side of the Sun. Both of these newly colonized planets grew much more rapidly than their Mother World. The Sept would even establish lunar bases on the moon Mal'caor that circled Ya'taal and the Moon Kor'Shuto that orbited Juntas Kir'qath. These Moon bases would operate as forward bases, dry docks for the growing Kor'vattra, off world manufacturing facilities separated from the Mian Planets' and defense sattelites should the enemies of the Tau ever stumble across the fledgling sept. The First War for Ya'Taal War with the Black Legion after they stmble across the sept when fleeing from the Imperial Navy. The Sho'kara Project '' The Tau and Gue'vesa begin building a Warp Lens to reconnect the Sept to the main Tau Empire. ''The Second War for Ya'Taal The Imperial Navy finds the B'aY'Skether sept as they build the Sho'kara project and launch a two front war with Allied Imperial Guardsmen to try and drive out the Xeno threat. Which was interrupted by a roaming band of Deathskulls prompting the Imperium of Man and Tau Forces to work together to drive the greenskin threat from the System. Society Culture: The Gue'la and Tau of the Ba'Y'Skether sept are more free spirited than most other Tau septs given their extreme isolation from the main empire. While they still abide by the Core Tenets of the Tau'va it isn't uncommon for these Tau and Gue'la to test boundaries. May it be with Societal norms, Scientifically, or in deed. But on the Flip side of this token the Citizens of the Ba'Y'Skether sept know it will take every single member of each caste coming together to stop any outsider from despoiling and taking their Planets from them. That being said the Citizens of the Sept have created a modified Caste system in which all Caste members have a share in the Duty of protecting the Sept. May it be from the High Flying, Hover-packing Tempest Caste Commandos harrying Enemy flanks, to the Rock Solid, Titanic Metal Caste Combat Engineers and Juggernauts striding side by side with the Armored units hammering apart the enemy firing lines. Every caste has knowledge of Tau Warfare and are a resource to their War effort. During time of Peace the Tau and the Gue'la alike partake in recreational activities after completing their work. From Surf Skimming on Solar Powered Anti-gravtic Surfers to the brutally entertaining Aquatic Sport of Hyrdoblitz. The Various Garrison commanders would routinely showcase war gmaes beteen garrisons for the entertainment and morale of the Primarily non-combantant citizens. But not everything was perfect on Ya'Taal or in the Sister Planets. While Intelligent life was missing vercious Water and Aerial predators existed on these Paradise Worlds. The Tau and Gue'la created might Tidewall ramparts for the Landmasses to keep them out while their Brave defenders would ride out to slay the beasts. On the Surf Surf Skiffs and Surf Warships were created to hunt down Mighty Amphibious threats and other Aquatic Dangers. It wasn't uncommon for a Mist Warrior Team to prove their worth by hunting down these Great beasts and returning twith their heads. Contemporary Tau might call the citizens of the Ba'YSkether primal and animalistic in their life style but they do what they must to survive and spread the Tau'va. Hybrid Caste System: The Gue'vesa weren't like the Tau of the Others Septs, as such the Traditional Caste Paradigms couldn't fully apply to them like their Tau Companions. The Ethereal of the Sept instituted a new kind of Caste system to properly accommodate for the Versatility of the Gue'vesas. 'Mist Caste: This is the First of Hybrid castes, The Mist Caste are Fire Warriors with a Penchant for Diplomacy or Mercantilism. Though they are frequently called in as the Mainstay Armed force of the Ba'Y'Skether Sept. They also serve as Merchant Guards between Floating Cities and Land Masses. Many are Xeno-Sociologists that travel with the Kor'vattra and mask Steam Caste units in their Diplomatic teams. Many still focus on the Traditional Art of War taught by the Old Fire Caste and utilize many of the Traditional war-gear associated to the Fire Caste along with carrying Swords or other melee weapons. ''Steam Caste'': Very similar to the Mist Caste but serve a very specific purpose, the Gue'vesa of Ba'Y'Skether have long Known many of the Imperium only follow the Emperor due to the fear they hold for the Governing Body of the System Government. The Steam Caste are not only the Mainstay Diplomatic force but serve as Assassins of the Greater Good. Should a certain Political leader prove to be to stubborn to hear out the words of the Mist Caste the Members of the Steam Caste and remove him and the Command Staff of that Planet's to install a Dummy Governor that is compliant to the Tau'va. Steam caste are rarely armored and prefer using weapons of Assassination or close Quarter weapons such as Pulse Pistols and Short Blades. During Times of Peace or between diplomatic/Assassination missions, the Steam Caste resumes their Duties as Merchants and Local Government Administrators as their Water Caste predecessors. ''Metal Caste'': The Metal Caste are Combat Engineers which serve as the Cornerstone of the Ba'Y'Skether Armed forces. They can rapidly deploy Defensive Emplacements to create Choke-points and lethal firing lanes in the Urban city-scape. Or demolish the limited entry points into a Landmass' City. Not only are they able to rapidly create impromptu defenses, they frequently travel onto the Front lines with the Tau Battlesuits and Vehicles and perform On field repairs to keep the War Machines chugging along. Metal Caste are sometimes jokingly called Juggernauts as they are seen wearing Heavy armor and prefer Heavy weapons to assist their Vehicular comrades in eliminating Enemy armor. Or large Melee weapons to smash apart Enemy Infantry lines. When not on the Front-lines the Metal caste revert back to their Old lifestyles as Earth Caste Engineers, Artisans, and Research Scientists. They always trying to find new ways to improve the efficiency of the Army and increase the comforts of the People. Tempest Caste: The Tempest Caste or more frequently Point Breakers, are a Fusion of the Air Caste and Fire Caste. The Tempest Caste are the Marines of the Kor'Vattra that launch from the Tau Warships and lead boarding actions against the foes of the Kor'vattra. They Also support their Mist Caste brethren by utilizing Drop Pods much like the Imperium of Man. They land behind enemy lines and come in from behind striking from the unprotected Flanks of an army battle line. They also use Personal Anti-gravatic hover packs to rapidly flit across the Battlefield sowing chaos and wreaking mayhem to enemy battle formations. The Tempest Caste also fulfills the role of Air Caste Messengers between the Floating Islands, Landmasses and planets. They alone pilot the growing Interstellar Armada growing in the Sept and actually control the paths of the floating islands on Ya'taal. Democratic Oligarchy: Given then distance between land masses, the constant movement of the Floating Cities and the Distance from the Original Tau Empire. The Gue'la and Tau have established Oligarchy Councils to maintain Law and Order across their Planets and their Cities. Each Council Member rules for life or they are Legally ejected from their council by their Peers should an Oligarch break a foundational tenet of the Tau'va. After a Council member dies the Citizens of the Planet vote on a new Oligarch. The Council are comprised of a representative from each Caste and the Ethereal Oligarch serves as a Tie Breaker vote. In this new mode of Governance the Ethereals serve primarily as the Planet's singular Governor but holds little other power politically. Economy: Since the Sept is completely separated from the Empire itself the Various Floating Cities and Land Masses had learned that each group had a Supply of Needed materials another city would need to maintain the Well being. Tau'Vesa: The need to repopulate and the rather looser standards of the Sept have led to an Interbreeding of Tau and Gue'vesas leading to the Birth of a Hybrid race known as the Tau'vesa. ''Military'' Army Composition ''Mist Caste'': Place holder text ''Steam Caste'': Place holder text ''Metal Caste'': Place holder text ''Tempest Caste'': Place holder text Psykers: Place Holder text Vehicles: Aircraft: Ground Vehicles: Naval Ships: Battlesuits: Wargear Armor: Weapons: ''Melee Weapons: ''Ranged Weapons: Tactics: ''Psykers'': ''Notable Members'' Aun'Ui Velk'han Bant'jash: Shas'O Velk'han Mesme Shi'ur:''' Solarsurfer.jpg|A Citizen favorite pasttime, riding the lovely surf on their Solar Skimmer. Blitzball.jpg|The Crowds cheer for their Favorite team in the Arena. GueVesa.jpg|Gue'la are the Majority race of the Sept and are the back bone of the Military. TAU-SAMURAIа.jpg|The Landmass and urban cities are very condensed forcing the Sept Defenders to learn new ways to protect their home. 24-2140-robinson-003.w710.h473.2x-800x533.jpg|The Sept's Captial was the first Floating city and set the bar for the Culture at large. Category:Tau Sept